


Dopo la morte della signora

by Milady_Silvia



Series: L'amante della signora [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Seguito di ‘ Cameriere’.Questa storia partecipa alla: Corsa delle 48 Ore di Torre di Carta.Parole: 347Prompt: Canzoni: 15. “To avoid complications, she never kept the same address/In conversation, she spoke just like a baroness” (Queen - Killer Queen)
Series: L'amante della signora [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1031618





	Dopo la morte della signora

Dopo la morte della signora

Alan si allontanò i capelli vermigli dal viso, respirando pesantemente. Alcune efelidi s’intravedevano sul suo collo, lì dove c’erano i segni della cravatta.

La luce della luna, che filtrava dalle ampie finestre, si rifletté nelle iridi grigio scure.

< No, non ne valeva la pena. Ora che ‘la signora’ è morta da due anni posso dirlo con certezza. Sono perennemente svuotato da ogni energia spirituale, inebetito da questo mondo. Dormo male e mi sento così… sporco, sottomesso. Sono stato così a lungo un burattino in quelle mani rugose da sentirmi finto >.

“Allora, mi senti?” domandò la ragazza alle sue spalle.

Alan si voltò lentamente verso la giovane, stesa su un fianco su un divanetto.

“Cosa mi stavi chiedendo?” domandò con gentilezza.

< Anche se ora ho tutto quello che volevo. Sono chi volevo! > pensò.

La giovane sbuffò.

“Ti ho chiesto come ci si sente ad essere uno degli uomini più ricchi della zona. Insomma, hai avuto un’eredità incredibile.

Per quella vecchia dovevi proprio essere come il figlio che non ha mai avuto” disse. Si sporse in avanti e afferrò un bicchiere di champagne lasciato sul tavolinetto.

Il giovane iniziò a spogliarsi con gesti meccanici e si sedette accanto a lei.

La ragazza svuotò il bicchiere e gli sorrise maliziosa.

Alan spalancò le gambe e lasciò che lei accarezzasse la sua intimità.

< Mi chiedo quando e se tornerò a trovare piacevole fare l’amore con qualcuno. O se continuerò ad usare il mio corpo per sempre. In fondo lei è qui solo perché è la figlia di un mio socio che vorrebbe diventare un concorrente. Voglio usarla per avvicinarne il padre o carpire qualche segreto > pensò.

“Lei era una donna molto volitiva. Aveva qualche piccola mania che dovevo soddisfare per essere il suo prediletto. Ad esempio cambiava spesso indirizzo e parlava come una baronessa” spiegò.

< … E le piaceva avermi come suo ‘toy boy’ > si disse.

“Affascinante” mugolò la ragazza. Si mise a cavalcioni su di lui, accarezzandogli l’intimità più vigorosamente, usando entrambe le mani.

Alan si lasciò andare a dei gemiti modulati.


End file.
